Happy Valentine's Day, Babe
by briewinchester88
Summary: Steve has a very romantic Valentine's Day planned for Danny. Established Steve/Danny. The first chapter is rated T but the whole fic is rated M. Schmoop and Smut. What more could you ask for? Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was perfect. Steve went through his mental checklist and smiled when he had everything. Except one thing. Daniel Williams. Steve frowned as he looked down at his watch. It was after seven. He told Danny to be here at seven sharp. He picked up his phone and sent Danny a text.

Danny sat outside Steve's house, nervous as a five-year old on his first day of kindergarten, and sweating like a pig. His phone buzzed, alerting him that he received a text message. He picked up his phone and opened the message. It was from Steve.

'_Where are you? You didn't forget, did you?'_

Danny rolled his eyes as he replied.

'_No, Steven. I did not forget. I was running late. I just pulled in and I'll be in in a few minutes.'_

Danny took a deep breath before pocketing his phone and exiting the car. He had a weird feeling that Steve was planning something and that made him really nervous.

Danny walked up to the house and stood in front of the door. He wiped his sweaty palms off on his dress pants and entered the house. Danny was about to call out to Steve when he noticed a candlelit pathway lined with rose petals.

He chuckled and shook his head as he followed the path leading out to the lanai where he saw a table covered with a red tablecloth and candles decorating the center.

A bottle of wine sat towards the middle of the table and Danny walked over to inspect the bottle. His eyes widened when he saw it was a vintage Pinot Noir.

He gently placed the bottle back down on the table. He's no wine connoisseur, but he knew that was a very expensive wine. Danny heard movement coming from behind him and turned just in time to see Steve coming through the French door with two plates in his hands.

Steve's breath caught as soon as his eyes landed on Danny. He looked him over head to toe and back appreciatively. He put the plates down on the table and walked over to Danny.

Steve licked his suddenly dry lips and then smiled at his lover. "Wow, Danny. You look amazing." he took in how the blue shirt made his eyes pop and showed off his muscular torso.

Danny felt a blush creeping up his neck to stain his cheeks and he was glad for the low lighting. He gave Steve a once over of his own and loved the way Steve's white dress shirt pulled across his muscles and looked great against his tan complexion.

Danny smiled back at Steve. "Right back at'cha babe. You clean up nice. Should dress like this more often." he told the man as he stepped closer and leaned up to place a quick kiss to Steve's lips.

Subconsciously, Steve grabbed onto Danny's hips when he moved forward. Steve smiled down at the man before capturing Danny's lips again.

They kissed for a few more minutes before Steve reluctantly pulled away from those tantalizing lips.

"As much as I want to continue this, dinner is getting cold." One last kiss to those lips and Steve led Danny over to the table and they took their seats.

Steve popped the cork on the wine and poured them a glass. Dinner went by in a comfortable silence. Every now and then, Danny would let out an appreciative moan as the flavors burst across his taste buds.

Danny looked over at his lover. "Damn babe. This is the most amazing thing I've ever had! You, my friend, are amazing! God, I love you so much." he said as his arms flailed around.

Steve was watching him, an amused smile on his face. The sounds that Danny was making went straight to his dick, causing him to shift a little. He finished up the last of his meal before he answered Danny.

"I'm a man of many talents, Danno." he smirked at the shorter man. "And I love you too."

Steve subtly adjusted himself before he stood and gathered the dishes and took them to the kitchen. He set the dishes in the sink before he leaned heavily on the counter.

He was starting to get nervous as he prepared dessert. The black velvet box he had in his pants pocket was starting to feel heavy against his leg.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and brought out the strawberry cheesecake that he made earlier. He placed a piece in front of Danny and the other in front of himself.

He pulled out the ring box and set it on his thigh. Steve watched his lover as he enjoyed the cheesecake. Steve swallowed against the lump in his throat and gripped the ring box tighter.

Danny was in heaven. He had never tasted cheesecake this exquisite before. Damn, his SEAL could cook. He wondered what other hidden talents his boyfriend had.

Steve waited until Danny had closed his eyes before he made his move. He quietly moved over to Danny's side of the table and got down on one knee and opened the ring box.

He cleared his throat to gain Danny's attention. Danny opened his eyes and was taken aback at how close Steve was.

Danny had a confused look on his face. "Steve, what're you—"

Steve cut him off before he could finish. "Please, let me say this before I change my mind." he watched Danny give him the 'please continue' gesture.

Steve took a deep breath. God, he was so nervous. What if Danny rejected him? He doesn't know if he's ready for that kind of rejection.

He felt his lungs beginning to burn and released the breath he was holding. He shook his head to clear those thoughts away. No. Danny won't reject him. They love each other.

'_I'm ready for this and I've waited a long time for someone like Danny.'_ he told himself.

Steve looked Danny straight in the eye. "Danny, I never thought that I would get to have this. I thought I would spend the rest of my days as a bachelor in the Navy and have random hook-ups." he paused and smiled at Danny.

"But then you came into my life and everything changed. You've changed my way of thinking and my outlook on the world. You took a chance on me and you've never looked back. You gave me a chance to be a sort of step-father to Grace and I love that little girl like she was my own." he reached up and wiped the tear that fell down Danny's cheek.

"You and Grace are my world and I love the both of you with everything that I have. You gave me a life and a home again and I can never thank you enough for that. Daniel Williams, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

This was it, the moment of truth. Steve stared at Danny, tear tracks littering his cheeks. He felt his own tears on his face. His mind was racing through so many scenarios and most of them ended in rejection.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny stared down at the love of his life. He watched the many different emotions swirling in those blue-green eyes. He saw love and hope but the one emotion that broke his heart was fear. He hated seeing that emotion in his lovers' eyes.

He brought his hands up and cupped the taller man's face. Danny gave him a watery smile. "Of course I'll marry you, ya big goof. Come here." Danny pulled Steve into a passionate kiss.

Steve sighed with relief and smiled into the kiss and tangled his fingers in Danny's hair. He pulled away and took out the elegant platinum band from the box and placed it on Danny's left ring finger.

Danny stared down at the band and smiled brightly. He looked back at Steve, who had a goofy grin on his face and a look of pure love in his eyes. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and captured the SEALs lips again.

The tension immediately melted from Steve's shoulders at Danny's acceptance. He watched Danny admire the ring that adorned his ring finger. He kissed Danny again before standing and blowing out the candles on the table.

He led Danny back into the house, blowing out the candles in the living room on their way upstairs. Upon reaching the bedroom, Steve turned to Danny and kissed him as he began to unbutton Danny's dress shirt.

As nice as this was, Danny's been worked up all night and decided to take matters into his own hands. He grabbed Steve's dress shirt and ripped it open; buttons scattering all across the floor. "I hope you didn't love that shirt." he whispered across Steve's lips.

Steve's eyes darkened at Danny's words and proceeded to quickly strip them of the rest of their clothes. Steve tossed Danny on the bed and climbed on top of him, settling his full weight on the shorter man.

Danny yelped in surprise at the sudden movement to the bed, but moaned when Steve's weight settled on top of him. He loved when Steve did that. It made Danny feel safe, loved, and protected.

Don't get him wrong though. Danny can take care of himself, thank you very much. It's just nice to know that he had someone to share the load. Danny brought his hands up and ran them across the expanse of that muscular back of his lover.

Steve shivered at the feather light touches to his back. He's never felt this much with his other partners, but it's different with Danny. Danny made him feel things that he thought were long forgotten. Danny taught him how to love and trust again and how to be loved in return.

He wasn't lying when he told Danny that he took a chance. Danny knew that he came with baggage, but he accepted it anyway. He could've walked away so many times, but Danny stood by him through thick and thin.

Danny felt the lack of movement from Steve and looked into those stormy blue-green eyes. He brought his hands up to cup Steve's face. "Hey, you wanna tell me what's going on in that goofy head of yours?"

Steve looked down at Danny, those blue eyes shining in amusement. Steve smiled and shook his head. "It's nothing. I promise." he assured when Danny gave him a questioning look.

"I love you." he leaned down and captured Danny's lips and thrusted his hips down, making his arousal known.

Danny pulled back, breathless, and smirked. "Need a hand with that?"

"Something like that." Steve smirked back at him and thrusted his hips down again. They both kissed and ground their erections against each other until they were breathless and desperate.

Danny was the first to break. "Babe, please. Not gonna last. Need you."

Steve was biting at Danny's neck, leaving purple bruises in his wake. He reached over Danny and rummaged through his bedside table drawer and pulled out the lube and a condom.

Danny shook his head and threw the foil package across the room. "No. I want to feel you."

Want and heat coursed its way through Steve's body at Danny's words. He curbed enough of the lust to generate a coherent thought. "Babe, are you sure?"

Ever since they started dating a few years ago, they've always used protection, even though Steve got checked every few months. But he stopped about a year ago since he's been with Danny. He didn't think it was necessary.

Danny nodded his head. "I'm positive. Now, please. I can't wait any longer." he spread his legs wide open in an invitation.

Steve growled low in his throat as he moved down Danny's body. He kissed over Danny's hips, his inner thighs and leaving bruises into that delicate skin. He sucked Danny's balls into his mouth, laving at the sensitive skin behind them.

Danny was already a writhing mess on the bed and they haven't even gotten to the fun part yet. Danny threaded his fingers through Steve's short hair. "Babe, please. Stop teasing and fuck me already."

Steve chuckled against the sensitive flesh in his mouth and felt Danny give a full body shudder. He pulled away and slid further down the bed. He opened Danny's legs a little wider and licked over the tight, furled muscle.

Danny arched up off the bed when he felt Steve lick over his entrance. He started babbling incoherently and grabbed onto Steve's head and canted his hips up, trying to get Steve's tongue to go deeper inside him.

Steve moaned against Danny's entrance when Danny gripped his hair tighter. This spurred Steve into action. He brought his hands up and behind Danny's knees and pushed them toward Danny's chest and went to town, getting Danny nice and wet.

Danny had a death grip on the sheets and a light sheen of sweat broke out over his body. He moved one hand back to Steve's head and roughly pulled the taller man's hair. "Babe, please. Won't last much longer."

Steve pulled away from that intoxicating taste. One of these days, Steve was going to get Danny to come on just his tongue. But for now, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

Danny watched as Steve picked up the bottle of lube from where he left it. Steve was about to coat his fingers in the lube when Danny wrapped his hand around Steve's wrist. Steve looked at the blond in confusion.

"Danny, what—"

Danny cut him off. "Steven, don't you dare tease me anymore. So help me, if you don't get your cock in me right the fuck now, I swear on all that is holy, I will withhold sex until our wedding night!"

Steve chuckled and leaned up to whisper in Danny's ear. "You won't last. I'm too irresistible." he started biting over Danny's neck as he slicked up his cock and started to enter Danny.

Danny moaned at the sensations of Steve's lips on his neck and the constant pressure of Steve entering him. He closed his eyes and let the sensations wash over him. He tilted his head to the side so Steve could have more access to his neck.

Steve kept licking and sucking at Danny's neck, creating purple bruises along the sensitive skin. Steve learned early on in their relationship that Danny's neck was a hot spot and it was one of his favorite places to mark.

He was fully seated inside Danny and he gave his hips a few shallow thrusts. He set up a slow pace as he worshipped the body beneath him with hands and lips.

Danny loved these moments. He loved when Steve was vulnerable and open with him. Danny felt honored that he was the only person who got to see Steve like this. He's glad that he took a chance with Steve or else he'd never have known what this felt like.

Steve made him happy. The SEAL also made him feel loved, safe, and protected. Not to mention that he loves Grace with his whole heart. That sure won Steve some brownie points in his book.

Danny was so lost in his thoughts and the sensations coursing through his body, that his orgasm was fast approaching and Steve kept him on the edge.

"Babe, please. I need to come! Oh God, please!" he gasped out, thrusting his hips up to get Steve deeper inside.

Steve was purposefully avoiding Danny's prostate, wanting this to last for a while. But when he heard Danny's pleas, well, who was he to deny his Danno anything?

On the next pull out, Steve angled his hips and hit Danny's sweet spot dead on. He relished in the scream that Danny let out followed up by the chants of 'please' and 'Oh God' and 'dammit Steven, let me come'.

Steve took pity on the man and sped up the thrusting of his hips. He captured Danny's lips, swallowing down his cries. Steve wrapped his hand around Danny's throbbing erection, his strokes the exact opposite of his thrusts.

Danny was going out of his mind. Steve was driving him crazy. He really needed to come like yesterday. He kissed Steve back hungrily, gripping the man's shoulders in a tight grip. He's pretty sure there will be finger shaped bruises on Steve's shoulders tomorrow.

Steve growled against Danny's lips at the feeling of the tight grip that Danny had on his shoulders. He moved from Danny's lips to his neck, biting down on the existing bruises.

He could feel that Danny was right on the edge, he just needed that little extra push. Steve pulled away from that delicious neck and moved up to Danny's ear.

"Come for me now, Daniel." he growled out in his Commander voice.

Danny shuddered when Steve used that voice and he arched his back as he came, screaming, over Steve's hand and his own stomach. He flopped back down on the bed, panting and sweating.

Steve's eyes rolled back into his head as he felt the wonderful pressure on his bare cock from Danny's contracting muscles. He gripped Danny's hips and fucked into that tight heat with all his might. He came with Danny's name on his lips and he fell on top of Danny when he finally calmed down.

Danny let out an 'oomph' sound when he was rewarded with an exhausted SEAL on top of him. He found enough energy to wrap his arms around the sweaty man. He nuzzled into Steve's neck, breathing in the scent that was so distinctively Steve and sex.

He sighed happily. "I love you so much Super SEAL."

Steve kissed Danny's forehead. "I love you too, Danno. Happy Valentine's Day babe."


End file.
